The Truth
by theselection-divergent-thehost
Summary: Now in collaboration with Lady Kalee. This was my continuation of The Elite (up to the end of Chapter 5) but now we are sharing the responsibilities! What will happen when Maxon finds out that America was cheating on him? And when America finds about another of the King's deadly secrets? This one, perhaps, even worse. Find out as you follow America through her struggles...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is an excerpt from the first chapter of my new Selection FanFiction, The Truth. It is a continuation of The Elite, as I don't know how I can wait til May 6th for The One! In advance, sorry for the cliffhanger at the end. Enjoy!**

The Truth

"Lucy, how did you make this dress?" I ask, incredulous. "It's _fantastic!_"

She blushes. "Thank you, my lady. Practice, I suppose."

"Please." I chastise. "Just call me America. Not Lady, or Lady America, just plain America."

She gives a small nod of the head and lets out a small smile. "Okay, America." But then a hand flies to her mouth. "Oh! Oh. I really shouldn't be talking to you like this, if the head maid found out…"

I rest a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Lucy, Lucy. It'll be fine, I don't want you to feel like you're my maid, I want you to be my friend."

She gives her head a miniscule shake. "I-I-I would like that very much, America, but I can't. If they ever found out, well, then there'd be trouble."

"You can blame it on me?"

She lets out a little laugh, her voice all musical and innocent. "Deal."

I hold out my and she shakes it, adjusting the final touches to my new day dress.

"That looks great, thanks Lucy." I say, twirling around in front of the mirror so that the skirt of the dress splays out around me in a swirl of cloud.

I can feel myself getting dizzy, and reach out a hand to rest on the edge of the piano, but instead it grips onto an arm. I steady myself and blink up into the eyes of Maxon.

"You should be more careful!" He jokes, as I stumble a little to regain my balance.

"Hey." I say softly, looking up at him. His gaze meets mine and we stay there for a moment, unblinking, unmoving, waiting for something to happen. I can feel Lucy silently slipping away, no doubt in a rush of excitement to tell Anne and Mary that I have a date.

"So," I prompt, after a little while.

Maxon blinks once or twice and seems to come back to the present. "Oh, sorry! I daydreamed off just there. I came to say whether you wanted to go out for a walk in the gardens? I don't want you to feel left out, and I'll admit I have been spending quite a while with the other girls this week."

"Sure." I take his arm with a smile – though I feel a little annoyed that he has only just noticed his neglect of me. We walk out my room and around the corner, and I bump straight away into none other than Aspen.

"Oh, sorry!" He cries, sending me a small smile.

Maxon notices and frowns. "That's alright, now move along please Officer Leger." He says, a touch of cold hinting in his tone.

Aspen picks himself up and scurries on past, and to my great surprise I find myself not wanting or needing to glance back at him.

Instead, I continue on with Maxon as we stroll towards the garden in a comfortable silence. When we reach what I have come to think of as "our" bench, Maxon takes my hand and sits down, pulling me gently beside him.

"How have you been?" He asks, sending a dazzling smile towards me. I can see in his eyes that he is genuinely interested, so I reply with the truth.

"Not too brilliant, actually. I mean, I am so happy and all that you let me stay, but it is a little lonely without Marlee and none of the other girls like me. Not to mention the looks your father sends me!"

He casts his eyes downward, apologetically. "I'm sorry. What about Kriss, though? She likes you."

"Not really." I tell him. "She sees me as competition."

"And do you see her that way?"

"No."

He looks up at me, surprise evident on his face. "Really? Are you that confident?"

I laugh. "No, no, not at all! I just think that even though we are competing for the same thing, there is nothing I can do to stop you from choosing her, so I might as well not argue about it."

He smiles warmly. "Actually, there is one thing you could do."

"What?"

"This."

He leans down and presses his lips to mine, sending a warm flow of energy through me. I kiss him back and soon I have my hands tangled in his hair, his hands on my waist. He deepens the kiss and I oblige, until I pull away gently.

"Maxon."

"Yes?"

"We have to talk."

He sighs. "I know. Do you want to start or shall I?"

"I will. Firstly, I am sorry for not being more understanding about Kriss, it's just my feelings for you were growing stronger than mine for Aspen here-"

"Wait, what?" He demands. "Who is Aspen?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"We have to talk."_

_He sighs. "I know. Do you want to start or shall I?"_

_"I will. Firstly, I am sorry for not being more understanding about Kriss, it's just my feelings for you were growing stronger than mine for Aspen here-"_

_"Wait, what?" He demands. "Who is Aspen?"_

"Oh, no one," I try to brush off, aghast at the fact I'd almost revealed it.

'No, don't be like that!" He demands, his expression turning serious. "Who. Is. Aspen?"

"No one, slip of the tongue!" I say nervously as Maxon's face sets as hard as stone.

"Don't no-one me, America! Stop lying! I told you my secret, tell. Me. Yours." He growls, my arms pinned to the stone bench so I can't move.

"Fine! Fine!" I protest, taking in a deep breath. I can't believe this is happening, I've kept it secret for so long and I just said it by accident?

"Aspen….was my boyfriend back home." I say, as it is the truth, just not all of it.

Confusion settles in his eyes. "But, why would you still be deciding who you want, why are your feelings still swaying? It's been months, he broke up with you!"

I don't say anything; instead just stare at the sweaty palms in my lap. I glance up and see the recognition in Maxon's eyes.

"Officer Leger." He says. "Aspen, your ex, is Officer Leger. Of course!" He says, hitting his head. "God, I've been such an idiot! I even posted him outside you door."

I don't say anything.

"Wait," he says, with a pause. "You haven't been…seeing….him, have you?"

My silence is enough of an answer.

"Oh, my god, America! You cheater!" He shouts, anger plastered across his face. "You lying little girl! I trusted you! I trusted you!"

I cower back into wall. "Maxon, Maxon, I'm sorry, I-"

"YOU'RE SORRY?" He roars. "SO WHILST YOU AND YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND WERE KISSING BEHIND MY BACK, I WAS TAKING SLASHES ON MY BACK TO STOP YOU FROM BEING HURT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" He is full on screaming now, I suppose it is the appropriate reaction; what I've done is not only terrible to Maxon, but highly illegal.

"I was just so overwhelmed when he came, and, and, and." I start, tears streaming down my face.

He softens a little, but still looks full of rage. "What use is that? I trusted you. We were going to be married. Would you have told me then? Or would you have carried on behind my back, eh?"

"Of course not!" I cry. "I probably wouldn't tell you, but if we had gotten married, I would have been all yours, I promise."

"Why should I trust that?"

He storms off, leaving me in the garden as it starts to rain. I sit down, not caring that my clothes are getting soaked. I had a second chance and I blew it. What an idiot.

I don't know how long I spend there as it starts to rain, my hair and body getting soaked as the tears stream down my face. I'm just, just, just so… stupid! I have not only messed up my life, but smashed the hopes of my maids, no doubt drawn by family back into poverty, and embarrassed everyone who supported me.

I eventually decide I am not going to go to Maxon and beg to stay – he's already given me a second chance and I have blown it. Instead I will go back to the room and wallow in my self-pity.

The next morning I awake to the sun shining through my French glass windows and a letter at the foot of my bed. I reach forwards to it and quickly open the envelope.

_America,_

_I have thought a lot about what happened last night and have come to this conclusion:_

_What you did was terrible, but so was what I did._

_I shouldn't have kissed Celeste like I did, but, as I already explained to you, I just wanted to something normal in my life. Now I see the errors in my way and I wish I had proposed to you that night, or, come to you for what I went to Celeste for._

_I guess what I am trying to say is, is that even though you broke my heart into a thousand pieces, I still love you and I think that one day, perhaps, my heart might be fixed._

_If you are to stay at the palace, however, I have some rules you have to comply with:_

_1. __Do not contact the Officer in question **ever again **during your stay at the palace. He has been sent to a position guarding the Queen's sister and you are not to try and find out news on him._

_2. __You are no longer permitted to seek me out at will. There will be no more 'ear tugging' and if I want to see you I will come to you._

_3. __Do not complain if I don't see you often. I will come an obligatory once a week but don't expect more than that. I won't tell the other girls what has happened, and neither will you._

_4. __I will be seeing Kriss a lot. You are not to get jealous._

_5. __Do not expect any physical affections._

_6. __I said before you do not have my trust. If you are ever to regain it, it will not be done over time. You will have to do one thing, something unplanned, that will let me see the real you. Right now, I am not sure who you are._

_7. __If you agree with the rules and wish to stay at the palace, send this letter back with your message on the back._

_8. __Do not speak to me until I find you. This will be on Saturday evening when I will obligate myself to so the others are not suspicious._

_Not yours,_

_Maxon_

Huh. I guess he does have it in him to forgive. Still, the tone he portrays in that letter is not a loving one.

I know what my reply is, of course I will stay. I have to – for everyone – and also because having this happen to me, having Maxon hate me, makes me realise just how much I love him.

I quickly scribble a reply on the back and hand it to Anne, who scampers off to deliver it.

_Maxon._

_I will stay if that is alright. Once again I cannot say how sorry I am. What I did was so much worse than what you did and I don't know how I will forgive myself._

_What I wanted to say was:_

_I love you._

_I know you have chosen Kriss, and whatever love you have for me is in the past tense, but I am speaking in the present. I love you._

_I just wanted to tell you that I am fine with all your rules. And also if you ever want me to be your Celeste, that is also fine. I guess I used you so now you can use me._

_See you on Saturday,_

_America_

Saturday rolls around and I can tell everyone has noticed that something is going on between Maxon and I. He hasn't spoken or looked at me since the day I sent him his reply. I am seated at my desk, dying with nervousness, as I wait for him to arrive.

I made my maids dress me up for tonight. If I can say, I do look pretty stunning. I am wearing a low cut dress that is tight around the chest area and fans out halfway down my knees. It is white and lacy and quite revealing. Not my usual style.

A curt knock echoes from the door and I scramble to my feet immediately. I pull open the door and see Maxon stood there, staring blankly at me. I usher him inside and he sits on the bed.

"Did you fancy him more than me? Was that it? Was he better looking?" He starts, fiddling with his tie.

"What? No! No, not at all. It's just he was my first love and it was so overwhelming and then he kissed me and I, I, couldn't help myself."

"Were my kisses not good enough for you, then?" He asks, hurt seeping through his seemingly emotionless tone.

"No, that wasn't it. He was always more…passionate."

At that Maxon leans over and puts his hand around my neck. He presses his lips to mine and kisses me, stronger than he ever has before.

He tangles his hands in mine, pulling me against him. And I don't protest. I pull forwards as well, my lips moving in sync with his as his tongue asks for entrance. I comply and soon our tongues are dancing a dance, our hands caught up in each other's hair.

After a while I pull away.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I wanted to prove to you that I could do whatever he was doing. Was I right?" He replies, not looking me in the eye.

"Yeah."

"Thought so."

After that we sit in silence, both of us thinking about the other but refusing to admit it.

"So…" I ask after the extensively long awkward silence.

"Yeah…"

"How's Kriss?" I question.

"Good." He nods.

"Is she letting you in?" I ask. "I know you wanted to see if you had…chemistry."

"No." He sighs. "We haven't even kissed."

"What? Really?" I say, suddenly realising I might still be in with a chance. After all, if they haven't even _kissed._

"Mm."

Chapter 2

"America, are you okay? You haven't really been the same for about, what, two weeks now? Was it the rebel attack?"

"No," I sigh, in reply to Kriss's probing questions. 'No, that's not it."

"Is it something between you and Maxon? Speaking of which, where were you that night? When the rebels came? Neither you or Maxon got to the same room, did you see him?"

'Yeah. We got to one of the servant's safe rooms. It was just us."

"Just us?" She asks, jealousy creeping into her tone.

"Mm."

"Oh. Did you talk?"

"Yeah. There were lots of things we had which we were unclear on between the two of us, and we resolved them." I tell her as her face falls.

"And did you…kiss?" She asks.

"Yes. Sorry."

"No, he's not just yours… It's just, well, he's never kissed me." She mutters, staring down at her lap.

"Oh. Well, I thought you were waiting for that." I say, the conversation getting suddenly awkward.

"I was, but, well, as the competition progresses, I guess I just want to see if there is a connection." She admits, flushing as if she is embarrassed.

"You know what, Kriss?" I say.

"What?"

"Next time you see Maxon, run up to him and kiss him. Just like that. Then you'll see." I advise.

"Really?" She asks, doubtful.

"Yeah. Just don't be afraid. And tell me what happens afterwards."

"Okay." She says with a small smile. "Thank you for talking to me, America."

"Your welcome."

She gets up and crosses the room away from me and I am left alone in the corner of the Ladies Room until Celeste plonks herself down in front of me.

"America." She says curtly.

"Celeste." I reply.

"What did you do, then? And what are you doing to make him let you stay?" She asks, elbows propped up on her knees, chin in her hand.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's happened." I try and convince her.

She doesn't buy it. "I know you are lying. Just tell me. What happened? I won't tell anyone, promise."

Huh. Like I believe that.

"There's nothing to tell, Celeste. Nothing's happened, everything is as it was."

She shakes her head. "No, it's not. Maxon doesn't even look at you anymore and I see you tiptoeing around him like he's a bomb that could explode at any moment."

That's actually a pretty good analogy of how I'm treating Maxon. I am trying to do nothing that might displease him, always curtsying and never being brash like I used too.

"Seriously, there is nothing going on." I try and protest again.

"There is no point in saying that, we all know. I talked to the others and they agree. I have two conclusions, do you want to hear them?"

The others talk about me behind my back? What else do they say?

"Alright." I agree.

"Either you got in to some sort of massive fight and you are blackmailing or paying him to stay. Or, you two are hooking up but are convinced if you act too close everyone will know." She says the last one with a smug expression on her face, with her arms folded, and I can tell that that is what she thinks has happened.

"What? No! We have not been hooking up. No, no, definitely not. It's neither of those things." I say quickly, desperate to end the conversation.

She sends a confident smirk in my direction, licking her lipstick-smothered lips. "Ha! So you admit something is going on!"

"So? It's none of your business." I try to put her down but she is getting excited.

"Yes, it is. What did you do then? Or was it something he did?"

"It was something I did." I admit with a sigh.

"Did you cheat on him?" She asks and I freeze.

"God, no! Why would I do that?" I ask, internally panicking. Sometimes I wonder if Celeste can read minds and I really, really cannot let her know this.

"I don't know. Did you break something of his?" She tries and I let out a sigh of relief. She believed me.

God, why is everyone so convinced something is wrong? First Kriss, then Celeste, and now Lucy.

"Are you sure you're okay, my lady?" She asks, letting loose my braided hair as we prepare for bed.

"Yes. Yes, it's all fine." I say nervously.

"It's just you haven't really been the same since that night you came back after your date with Maxon and it was raining. Do you know the one I mean?" She says, combing her slender fingers through my conditioned hair.

"Yeah. We just had a little argument, that's all." I tell her.

"Okay. So long as it was nothing big."

"It was kinda big, but don't worry." I murmur, getting up from the chair and moving over to my bed.

"Well, sleep well. And did you notice that that nice guard, Officer Leger, has gone? I asked around and the maids said he had been promoted to a position guarding Lady Adele." She says, catching me by surprise.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. It's a shame, really. He was very nice and _so _handsome!" She sighs.

I suppress a giggle, Lucy, my Lucy, has a crush on Aspen. "Do you want to know his first name?" I ask her and her eyes light up with curiosity.

"Do you know it?" She asks, surprised. "None of the maids in the kitchens know."

I nod. "He's called Aspen. Aspen Leger."

"Aspen." The name rolls off her tongue and she smiles. "It's a nice name. Aspen."

"Does someone have a crush?" I tease, not minding at all.

She blushes furiously. "No!"

"It's alright, Lucy. Everyone has crushes."

I gesture for her to sit down next to me. I cross my legs and she copies.

"I know, it's just I only ever liked one guy, but I really liked him." She admits.

"I heard about what happened before you came here." I tell her and she nods grimly.

"Yeah. But, well, he always seemed so nice and kind, you know? Officer Leger, I mean."

I did know.

"But," she continues, "after the latest rebel attack he came and comforted me and I felt something I haven't felt since I came here."

I smile broadly at here. "That's great, Lucy!"

She frowns slightly. "But what use is it now that he is gone?" She asks sadly.

"I'm sure he'll come back." I attempt to reassure her. I don't mind at all that she likes him; in fact, it makes me sure that I no longer feel for him the way I did. I still love him, but I am not in love with him.

"I hope so."

"I hope so too." I say truthfully.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked that chapter, it's by far the longest one I have ever written! Please, please review if you liked it! Chapter Three is written and I will post it soon!**

**Thank you to juliaott, ClassifiedZammieLuvr, thegirl111111, miyame-chan, DelicateLion, Mockingjay04, All I Want Is To Be Wanted, MadiiLoves, BestFan00**

**Thank you so so much! :D **

**Next chapter up in the next two days :D**

**Tabitha x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N If you get through all the letters, there is some real drama at the end! Also, to those who thought that I shouldn't make Maxon hate America, it is a little unrealistic for him to suddenly not mind that she was cheating on and lying to him. But don't worry, they will get together! **

Chapter 3

**_Dear May,_**

**_How are you? It has been a long time since I spoke to you last. I'm sorry for that. I just wanted to tell you that I might be coming home soon. Me and Maxon, well, we sort of fell out. It was over something to do with Aspen._**

**_I just wanted to give you pre-warning._**

**_But on the other hand, I love Maxon. I know that now. Tell mother that._**

**_I love you too, of course. If I stay at the palace a bit longer I hope you can come visit again. It was great to see you last time. Did you hear about Natalie? I feel so so so sorry for her. Keep safe._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_America xxx_**

I post the letter and the reply comes the next day.

**_America,_**

**_What happened between you and Maxon? You seemed so smitten last time I saw you._**

**_And what with Aspen? I never realised you knew him that well._**

**_Keep being yourself and you will win back his heart, I am sure. I have faith! I am seeing a cute guy back home. He's a Six and really lovely. You'd like him for sure. Well, I guess you have already met him, see if you can guess who he is! _**

**_Mom has been working me so so hard! Please hurry up and become princess so I can stop doing work and spend my days in the palace wearing nice dresses, I am so so jealous of you._**

**_See you soon,_**

**_May xxx_**

I scribble a reply back straight away.

**_Traitor,_**

**_YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! Who is he? I must know!_**

**_I'll try and win for you, May. I know what Mum's wrath can be like!_**

**_Who is he? Who is he? Who is he? Tell me! Do Mom and Dad approve?_**

**_Love you,_**

**_Your "desperate to know who" sister,_**

**_America_**

I send it off and the reply comes back the next day.

**_America,_**

**_You know Aspen Leger?_**

**_His brother Joel. He's so handsome and he really likes me. I haven't told Mom yet, we meet in secret. You know the tree house in our garden? He sees me there at midnight once a week! (Don't tell the King)_**

**_Back to Maxon, what happened? Last week on the Capitol Report he seemed a lot less interested in you and was very attentive on Kriss. If you ask me, she's always been a little manipulative, not obviously like Celeste, but more in a sneaky, subliminal way._**

**_Gerad is struggling. None of the arts are appealing to him; all he does is play ball. Mom is losing her patience with him – please win soon so he can make his dream come true._**

**_Get Maxon back,_**

**_May xxx_**

Oh, god. Serious case of déjà vu. They meet in the tree house at midnight! I wonder if Aspen ever told Joel and that was how he thought of it…

Joel is a good guy – he'll treat May well. He is good looking as well.

Still, I get a little uncomfortable when I imagine them doing what Aspen and I did in there. At least the two of them are the same age.

**_May,_**

**_Well done! Joel is a great guy._** **_Let Mom know gently, or get him to tell her!_**

**_Now, listen carefully. I'm going to tell you a secret I've never told anyone before._**

**_You know how before I entered The Selection you guys thought I'd never had a boyfriend? Well that wasn't exactly true. Aspen was my boyfriend. We met in secret like you and Joel, only it was different because he was older than me. I was so in love May, but then he persuaded me to try for The Selection and something happened between us, we got into an argument and he broke up with me._**

**_I went into The Selection hoping he would leave my mind and I would be able to focus on other things, but then he turned up and I forgot everything…He was my first love and to see him again swept me off my feet. We kissed, May. Just like Marlee and Carter only I have suffered no whips. Just Maxon's hatred._**

**_But what's also different between Marlee and I is that she was just in love with Carter. I'm in love with Maxon and Aspen. But with each day I feel more for Maxon and less for Aspen._**

**_And now Maxon hates me. He found out about Aspen and he no longer likes me…But I have a good feeling that he will come back to me._**

**_DO NOT TELL ANYONE WHAT I JUST TOLD YOU, MAY._**

**_Give my love to Gerad – tell him to not give up!_**

**_I love you,_**

**_America x_**

The second I send it off I start to wonder if telling May was perhaps a bad idea. But then I think about how close we are and I realise I owe her a reason for why I am suddenly no longer the favourite.

**_America,_**

**_Wow._**

**_You and Aspen? Lucky girl. I would never have guessed._**

**_I think you should give Maxon some time – I don't blame him if everything you say is true. Also, I got Joel to tell Mom. She reacted as well as she could under the circumstances. She approves of him, just not his caste. *Sigh* Hurry up and marry Maxon so I can marry him and we can both become Ones. _**

**_ Gerad says he will try – but he's so good at ball it is really tricky for him to sit down and attempt sculpting._**

**_See you soon (but make sure it's not too soon!),_**

**_May xxx _**

Later that day I am in the studio, smoothing out my hair and preparing for the Illéa Capitol Report. They are going to be doing more interviews this week, probably in the hope of finding out which of us will be leaving and which three will stay.

I am praying for it to go well because otherwise there is no doubt that I will be the one sent home.

My maids have dressed me into an ice blue dress which is tight around the chest and fans out to hit at my knees and my hair is done up into an intricate, twisty bun with curled strands hanging up the front. I asked them to make me look beautiful and they have definitely achieved that.

"Nervous?" Asks Elise, jigging up and down anxiously. I think she feels she might be leaving soon – and after hearing Maxon's opinion I think she might. It'll be either me or her.

"Me too." I admit, wiping my sweaty hands on a cloth and pinning a jewelled clip into my hair

She looks surprised. "Really? You have nothing to worry about. I know you two had a fight, or something, but it's obvious he really loves you still. He told me…"

"What?" I squeak, surprised.

"Yeah. He told me he really cannot forgive you for you've done – whatever it is – but that he cannot bear to let you go." She says with a deep sigh, sadness plastered across her features.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I tell her, a little of my confidence restored.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Five minutes til curtain call!" Calls a stage manager and I nod, heading over to the seats laid out for The Elite. I take my place next to Kriss and look over at Maxon, but he doesn't look at me. The King does, though, but it is only to glare.

Five minutes later Gavril saunters on, confidence shining through as he takes his place in the centre of the stage and introduces the Royal Family. Then Maxon comes up and takes his place. First up is Elise, and then Celeste, but I don't really concentrate during their interviews. When Kriss goes I study her actions intently – and watch with a hawk eye to see how Maxon reacts to them.

He sits very close to her and laughs at all her jokes. His hand holds hers, which he didn't do with the other girls. Gavril seems to notice and makes a comment on it. Maxon laughs and casts a glance back at me. I think he is trying to make a point.

"And next up, is Lady America Singer!" Shouts Gavril to the audience and I walk up to the stage. Lots of people are shouting but one is booing, which makes my heart sink.

"So, America." Begins Gavril after we are seated, Maxon making sure there are more than a few inches between us. "How have you been lately?"

"Alright, thank you. The palace is as lovely as ever." I reply, perhaps a little too stiffly.

"Good, good. What about the competition, do you think you will make it to the final three?" He says and I cast a glance at Maxon. He looks very intrigued in what I have to say.

"You know what, Gavril?" I ask.

"What?"

"I honestly don't know."

He nods. "That's a shame." He turns to Maxon, "Do you know which young lady you will be sending home?" He asks.

Maxon lets out a little smile. "I think so. There is only one thing the person can do to change my mind." Maxon says, a little cryptically.

Gavril looks interested. "And what's that?"

"Prove to me."

"Prove to me what?"

"They'll know what I mean."

And I do, Maxon, I do. But what can I do to prove myself? I have tried everything, and now my time is running out.

Gavril studies my face and then turns to looks at the other three girls.

"I wonder who it is?" He says to the audience and they all start calling out names.

"Elise!"

"America!"

"Celeste!"

"America!"

I can hear my name being said the most and Kriss's not even once. She is sitting there, looking a little smug.

But just then a piercing alarm sounds and men start running into the room.

_The rebels. _

Is all I can think before two come up on the stage and start wrestling Maxon to the ground. Already most of the audience have run out, screaming from the room, as more and more rebels stream in. They all carry weapons, some already stained with blood, and their clothes hang off their bodies, loose and full of holes. From the few whose hair is showing I can tell it is greasy and stringy and they have weeks and weeks of stubble hair.

Gavril is gone, and so are the other girls, so soon it is just Maxon and I left. He is still putting up a fight against his attackers and the others are beginning to surround me.

"RUN, AMERICA, RUN!" He screams, as they keep him pinned to the ground.

But I can't.

"GO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU STILL HAVE TIME. RUN!" He shouts again, wincing in agony as one of the rebels hits him with a spade where his father cut him.

"No!" I scream back, sprinting over to him and throwing myself at one of the rebels.

He turns around, gaps in his mouth where he should have teeth, and sends me a gruesome smile. "My my my. Aren't you lovely?" He mutters, raking his eyes over my body.

Maxon sees the look in his eyes and panic starts to shroud his face.

In response to the man's comment I bring up my knee to where it would hurt and hit as hard as I can. He drops to the floor, rolling around in pain. I push him aside and launch myself at the two guys beating Maxon. I manage to slap one of them on the cheek before the other pins my arms behind my back and slaps his rough hand over my mouth.

I instinctively bite down hard, causing him to stumble back and curse. But it doesn't matter because just then a fresh wave of rebels stream in.

One sneaks up from behind and pulls a black bag over my head. Everything goes dark.

I don't know how much later it is when I wake up, my eyes blinking as they accustom to the dim light in the cellar room I am in.

I look to my left and see Maxon, slumped up against the wall. One of his eyes is black, swollen, and closed up. The other is bloodshot, but lights up a little as it sees me shuffling over.

"Ame-"

"Shh." I say, holding a finger to my lips. "Save your energy."

He nods but movement alone causes him to groan in pain.

I glance my eyes over his body and note his injuries: bruises all over his face, a deep gash on his left cheek, a dislocated wrist, blood pouring from a cut on his arm and leg, bruises turning green all down his legs. Not to mention the state his back must be in.

"Where does it hurt the most?" I ask and he points to his back. I help him remove his jacket carefully and start to unbutton his shirt. I slide it off to reveal blood everywhere: coming from every single gash, new and old, that his father has ever made. I can't even bear to imagine the pain he must be in right now.

I have no medical supplies in the room so I tear off a piece of my dress and use it to dab at the blood. Maxon makes a little whimpering sound but doesn't move.

I get to work, tearing more and more of my dress off as I wipe away all the blood on his back. My handiwork presents me with a sight of agony: the open cuts, some showing the bone underneath.

Next I get to work on his legs, wiping away the blood and the dirt, and then his arms. When I reach his wrist he rocks back, face contorted.

"Is it the wrist?" I ask.

He nods.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Dislocated." He manages to say.

"What do I do?" After this attack I am definitely going to see if I can take a course in First Aid.

He motions a breaking movement.

I give him a questioning glance. "Are you sure?"

He nods.

"Okay."

I take his wrist gently and using my fingers I work out which way I need to snap it. I suck in a deep breath and jerk the bone.

I hear a horrible crunching noise and then a click as the bone goes back into place. Maxon breathes a sigh of relief and sends me a look of gratitude. "Thank. You. So. Much." He says in between breaths. I lay a hand on his back and lower him down so he is leaning against his jacket against the wall.

"Are you hurt?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No, I have a cut on my cheek, but that's it."

He gestures for me to lie down next to him and I obey.

"Ha, it's funny, isn't it?" He mutters as I take his hand and trace patterns on it with my fingers.

"What's funny?" I ask.

"This. Is it not the exact same situation we were in four weeks ago?"

"I suppose. Except now there is a lot more danger." I reply, a shiver going down my spine as I think of the sadistic rebels.

"Yeah. I think they must be holding us here as some sort of bargaining chip. But there is one thing I'm not sure of." He says, hand touching his chin, as he ponders on something.

"And what's that?" I ask.

"When the rebels bought us here, they didn't cover my face or anything. They just had me trapped. Three of them were dragging me through the hall, and I could've sworn I heard my father shout something at them."

I dab at a cut below his ear I hadn't noticed. "What did he say?"

Maxon gives a little sigh. "I could swear I heard him say something like 'What are you doing? You work for me!' But I must be wrong. After all, what does that even mean?"

I shake my head. "No idea."

* * *

**A/N So, hows that for suspense! Thank you for all the fabulous reviews! I can't believe it!**

**Thank you too:**

**BestFan00 (I am really glad you liked the chapter and thank you so so much for reviewing! I am also glad you think the writing is better on this story, I tried to make it be so that's good. Keep reading :D) / babysister1997 (Thanks for reviewing! Yes, don't worry, Maxon and America will still work. That's why I got them to fight near the beginning of the book so there is time to resolve their differences. :D) / All I Want Is To Be Wanted (So glad you liked it! Thank you so very much for reviewing :D) / Panda-Crazy-19 (I am very glad you like the story. Thank you so so much for reviewing! :D) / superwolfgirl (I know, poor Maxon. Things really aren't going his way... Oh, well! Thank you so so so much for reviewing! :D) / lily (You have got to think about it realistically, I know it isn't very Maxon-like, but what America did was REALLY bad. And he told her all his secrets, and fo her to lie about hers to him would make him very angry. I tried to do it realistically, in that situation no doubt everyone wouldn't act normally. Thank you for reviewing! :D) / Karen (I am so so glad you also like this story! Thank you for reviewing, and keep reading! :D) / lisatiu98 (I am so glad you love it -and don't worry, Maxon and America will get together! Thanks for the review :D)**

**Next chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So, new chapter. Slightly shorter than other three, but still a decent length. When America goes on her monologue, I know she has told Maxon before, but she just wants him to understand the whole story. It makes him understand, just like when he told her his story it made her understand. Also, DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS ABOUT THE LAST LINE! MAXON MIGHT BE WRONG! And on that note, enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

"America?"

"Yes?"

"I am not sending you home." He says with a little smile as I take his hand and give it a little squeeze.

"Thank you, Maxon. You really, really, don't know how much that means to me." I say, so grateful that I have preserved my place in the competition.

"I think I will send Elise home. To be honest, her relations and contacts are making no difference in this dratted war, and I really don't like her."

"Mm." I don't really know what I can say to that – I am just so, so relieved that he isn't dropping me. My mum would've demanded an explanation, and then I would've had to tell her about Aspen. "Maxon?"

"Uh – huh."

"You know how last time we were in this situation you told me your side of the story and it made me forgive you?" I ask.

"Of course."

"Will you hear mine?"

He turns to face me and puts his hands on his knees expectantly.

I take a deep breath and begin. "I think I have already told you the story before, but I would like to tell the whole tale, alright?"

He nods.

"Okay, so picture this: fifteen –year-old America Singer. I look average, I'm certainly not beautiful, so imagine my joy when I appear to capture the attention of a boy. And not just any boy, no. The most handsome boy in town, and he was older as well. It may look as though he was just using me, but that wasn't the case. He loved me, and I loved him. We would meet once a week in the tree house in my garden, he would clamber up there and wait and at midnight I would join him. My mother never caught us once, never suspected that I had a boyfriend. I was happy, so so happy, Maxon. The day the letter for The Selection came, my mother bribed me into entering. She said that if I entered I would be allowed to go out and perform on my own and keep half of my earnings. It was an offer I couldn't refuse, and then later that night Aspen came to the tree house and persuaded me to join, saying that if I missed out on an opportunity like that he would never forgive himself. I was actually pleased by this – I had already agreed to my mum, so by agreeing to Aspen I was killing two birds with one stone: earning more money for our marriage and pleasing my mother at the same time. When I went to hand in my form, I spoke to Aspen's mother, and she told me that he was saving up to marry someone. I was ecstatic, and that was why I was smiling so much in the photo they took. It wasn't for you, it was for him. The next time I saw him I made a little feast in the tree house, with candles and everything. I know you've heard me tell you this before, but I just wanted to start from the beginning. When he saw the money I'd spent on him, he flipped out. I'd hurt his pride, you see. He wanted to be the one treating me, not me treating him. So, yeah. He broke up with me then and there – and do you want to know the worst thing? I couldn't even call out after him because of the stupid midnight rule. Then my name got called, and the next thing I knew I was here, at the palace, with all the girls. The only thing of his I brought with me was that jar, with the penny in?"

He nods his head in understanding.

"And so I got to know you better, and I started to think I could have a great life without him, with you instead. But then we went on that date, the one to the movie theater. And I saw him, Maxon. I saw him again and all those feelings I tried so so hard to keep buried under the surface came flooding back up and I couldn't control it, Maxon. He was my first love, but not only. You are my love now. So when the thing with Marlee happened, and then Celeste, I turned to him, thinking that maybe he was right. You see, he thought that the Maxon I see is just a mask, a disguise, and he thought that if I knew the true you I wouldn't like it. He was trying to protect me.

"But I know he's wrong. Because I saw the true you that night in the basement, and I liked him. I love him. I love you." I finished.

I looked up – not even noticing that I had looked down – to see that Maxon was looking at me, not with anger, but forgiveness. I let out a little sigh I didn't even realise I was holding.

"You love me? Present tense?"

"I love you. Present tense." I confirm and his eyes light up.

"I love you too, America. And I feel some of the trust returning – but not all." He says and I stare at a spot across the room. But I don't mind how Maxon feels; his forgiveness is enough for me. More than enough.

"That's okay. But you must know, I trust you. You aren't still 'going' with Celeste are you?" I ask, really hoping he has the answer I want to hear.

"No, I haven't since the night you saw us, actually. It hurt me so much to see you that hurt, America, that I just couldn't. I just couldn't."

Hearing this news feels my heart with a little joy, I am so relieved that he didn't keep kissing her. It hurt me so much, and – in a slightly sadistic way – it makes me feel better that it hurt him as well.

"That's good."

And then I do something that I would never have dared to do earlier that day. I stand up, walk over to Maxon, and place both my hands on his shoulders. I lean down and press my lips to his, giving him the faintest whisper of a kiss. I pull back and stare deep into his eyes, checking that he doesn't mind. His mouth curls into a little smile and I grow more confident.

I was just leaning down again, when-

"Sorry to interrupt the love-fest, but I have something to do." Shouts a voice. I spin around automatically and I let out a gasp as I come face to face with a rebel. He looks quite young, I'd say around 25. His face is covered in stubble and he has a beard. His clothes are grey, scruffy and full of holes.

To say he looks out of place in a palace of glimmer would be the understatement of the century.

He walks slowly and purposefully across the room towards me, and when he is two metres away he brandishes a knife.

I let out a scream as he presses it against my throat, Maxon's eyes reaching mine in a moment of wild panic.

But then, as I very least expect it, the rebel pulls out a camera phone and snaps a photo of me, with the jagged edges of the knife presses against my throat. When he is satisfied, he puts it back in his pocket and walks out the room, whistling a tune.

The door slams shut and the lock turns automatically and I am once again left with Maxon.

"What was that about?" I ask him.

He shrugs his shoulders. "No idea. Blackmail? Threats? Maybe he just wanted a photo of you." He guesses and despite all the danger and chaos, I giggle.

"Sorry, now I'm just imagining all the rebels queuing to line up to have a photo taken with me." I laugh, imaging the picture in my mind.

Maxon starts laughing too. "God, America. Still making jokes in times of mortal danger."

"Maxon, I have something to ask of you."

He looks at me, bemused. "Go on."

"I can't help but get the feeling that you, or maybe just your father, know some big secret about the rebels that we don't. I just, well, I don't know what it is, but something feels off."

"You're right, America. And I'm sorry for not telling you, but only I have just worked it out tonight. I don't think there are any rebels."

* * *

**A/N As I say, please don't jump to any conclusions about the last line: maybe it's true, or maybe Maxon has had one too many hits to the head and is a little deluded.**

**I promise a longer chapter next time! With (probably) some Maxon and America fluff. And I have thought of quite a good plot line for this FanFictions, different to the other ones.**

**I just can't believe the amount of follows/favourites and reviews this story has had so far, it's absolutely incredible. Seriously, I can't thank everyone enough. The reviews are what motivate me to keep writing!**

**Thank you so much to the following people for reviewing, an amazing 19 TIMES! AH!**

**Panda-Crazy-19, babysister1997, Mockingjay04, , Quote Love, Hahahaha8D, BestFan00, Idk, maggiebswim, Queen Juliana Ro, Karen, DelicateLion, peeta1234567! :D**

**Special shout-outs to Mockingjay04 and BestFan00 for your awesomely detailed and fantastic reviews :D**

**And here is my new updating schedule: as far as possible, this story will be updated every four days. But on the day in the middle I will update Chasing The Crown. So it'll be Chasing The Crown in two days, and then this two days after. And then Chasing The Crown two days after. So they will both be updated every four days, but alternating. Does that make sense?**

**I hope that's alright.**

**Thank you,**

**Tabitha x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"How long have we been in here?" I ask, god knows how many hours later. The lights are still out but my eyes are much better adjusted to the dim of the room.

"Six hours?" Maxon guesses, adjusting his position against the wall. I can see how much pain he is in, but he doesn't utter a word of complaint.

"Is your back okay?" I ask, afraid that it might get infected or something with all the dust and dirt that is floating around this room.

He manages a nod, but winces as his bare back brushes against a patch on the wall. It is paining me to see him like this, but there is nothing either of us can do. We'll just have to wait it out until the rebels take us or are subdued.

"Why haven't they come for us yet?" I voice my concerns. "I mean, why go into the trouble of taking us here if you aren't going to use us as bargaining chips?"

Maxon stares across the room at the empty shelves on the other side. "Who knows? I just hope they leave soon so I can ask my father what's going on."

"What do you mean?" I fret, '"It's a rebel attack, Maxon. What else could it be?"

"Yeah, but why would he say, 'You work for me!' then? Huh?"

Now it's my turn to shrug my shoulders. "Who knows? Perhaps he was talking to the guards, and you misread what he was saying?"

Maxon shakes his head, his eyes dimming. "No, no, I'm sure it wasn't. He was staring directly at one rebel in particular – this guy wearing a tatty red shirt instead of the grey ones the other wear."

It's a pretty good observation of Maxon's, actually. I guess I never thought of the rebels as organized before, but they must be to plan all these attacks. And where there's organization, there is almost always a hierarchy. So perhaps the rebel in red is indeed some sort of leader. But, and that's a but, why would he work for the king? "But that doesn't make sense!" I try and protest, but Maxon just shrugs. I know what he is suggesting, but I cannot bare to think of the consequences if he is right. And now that the idea is in my mind I cannot stop dwelling on it. After all, you can't kill an idea, can you? Not once it's plaguing your thoughts.

"I agree it doesn't make any sense, America, but is it really so implausible? I mean, have you ever wondered how they are so effective in their aims? Why they even do this? Where they get their funds? It's just, well, is it so impossible? Is there a chance my father could've caused all this?" Explains Maxon, rubbing his hand across his temple in frustration.

"Well, it does make sense, in a sort of twisted way, but just think about it, Maxon. What does the King get from it, if you are right? Apart from dead soldiers and maids and a trashed palace?" I press.

"I don't know yet, America. But there must be something, right? He's gotta be doing something, isn't he?" He tries, a little desperately.

I take his hand. "Maxon, please, consider. Is there any chance you're just imagining it?"

He looks rejected. "Why would I make it up?"

I desperately try and backpedal. "I don't mean that you made it up, Maxon. But is there possibly a chance that after everything your father has done to you, perhaps you just want to get your revenge."

I can tell from his eyes that my comment has hit home. "I know it might look like that, America, but you have to believe me on this one, okay? Please, I know I am not making it up. Despite all he's done to me, I love my father. I also hate him, but I do love him. And, well, I don't think this is the way I would get my revenge." He says it so pleadingly it tears my heart in two.

"I believe you Maxon." I say, turning my face so it is just inches away from his.

"Thank you. And, uh…"

"Yes?" I prompt.

He looks at me endearingly. "Can I kiss you now?"

A giggle escapes my mouth and I blush. God, what is happening to me? I never giggle. See, this is what Maxon means to me. He leans down and puts his hands around my head, pulling me forwards so our lips meet. It sends a warm rush through me, a feeling I've missed since we haven't kissed since the day we fell out. I kiss him back, intertwining my fingers in his hair. I am careful not to let us go any farther once Maxon's lips leave mine and start to travel down my neck.

I pull away and he looks a little sad. "Maxon." I scold. "You are in no state for this."

He lets out a little pout and another giggle escapes my mouth. God, seriously, what is happening to me? I have to get this giggling under control.

"What?" He asks with a grin.

"Your sulking face! It's just so funny seeing you, 'Mr I-Have-Everything' , not getting what he wants."

Even Maxon smiles at this. He lifts his arms up as if to say, _Can you blame me?_

Just then the metal door creaks open and I jump up immediately, shielding Maxon. A head pops around the door and I recognize the uniform of the guards. I let out a sigh I didn't even realise I was holding and make my way across the room.

"Lady America, thank God!" He proclaims, opening the door and letting the light flood in. I blink my eyes a couple of times to let them adjust to the new light, before my hand flies to my mouth. The damage the rebels have caused is more serious than I have ever seen. The bodies haven't yet been cleared and I can see the lifeless forms of countless helpless maids and brave guards, piled haphazardly against the mud and blood stained walls. The sunlight streaming in through the windows dances off their bodies, giving them an almost heavenly aura.

"Markson, is it?" I ask the guard.

He nods. "At your service, ma'am."

"Well, listen please. You have to get Maxon to the hospital immediately, he is not in a good shape." I press, dragging Markson to the room. We reach Maxon and the guard effortlessly lifts him into his arms.

"Right away miss. You get yourself to the Ladies Room, everyone is congregating in there."

"Thank you, Markson." I say, leaving a kiss on Maxon's head and sprinting out of the room that had held me captive. Moving down the corridor I get an even stronger sense of devastation as the count of bodies and blood rapidly builds. I keep an eye out for my maids among them, but as far as I can tell none of them are. Still, it's hard to see where some of them have faces entirely drenched in blood

I reach the Ladies Room and pull open the door, to come face to face with a Kriss in hysterics. Her arms are draped around Elise, who is rubbing her back comfortingly.

_What happened? _ I mouth to Elise who gives a little shrug of her shoulders.

_Just everything, I think. Are you okay? _She mouths back.

I nod. _You?_

_Yeah. _

I push past the two of them and find the Queen, talking quickly to a man who I presume is an Advisor. The moment she sees me her face lights up and she pushes out of her chair to make her way over to me.

"America," she begins, "thank God! How is Maxon?" She asks, the worry setting back in.

"He'll survive." I tell her and her expression relaxes a little. "That guard, Markson, is taking him to the hospital wing as we speak."

"Thank God. Are you okay, honey? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

I shake my head. "No, not at all. I'm fine, but Maxon has some pretty serious injuries. Um, is the King here?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "Sorry honey, he's at an emergency meeting to plan the recovering of this attack. It's one of the most vicious ones we've ever had…" Her voice trails off.

I give a small smile. "No problem. And, uh, you haven't seen my maids, have you?" I ask, hopeful.

She nods and I let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, all three of them. They're over there with Lady Celeste. Unfortunately her maids did not make it." The Queen says sadly.

My mouth gapes open. "That's terrible!"

"I know."

I run across the room as fast as I can to where Mary, Anne and Lucy stand, doting on Celeste. The second they see me they jump up and run over and I throw my arms around all three of them.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're safe!" I cry, tears running down my cheeks.

* * *

**A/N Get ready for America confronting the King next chapter! So, now do you think Maxon is telling the truth or not? We'll have to wait and see...**

**I'll update this on Saturday/Sunday and Chasing The Crown this Friday - probably - but after that there will be a week long break for both stories before I can write again. It's because I am in the Lower School Play and it is on next week so I have to be at school every day after-school from 4pm til 9pm so obviously that leaves no time for writing! Apologies.**

**I wanted to say - thank you for the INCREDIBLE support this story has got. I love you all so, so much!**

**Thank you to the following people for reviewing:**

**Panda-Crazy-19, DelicateLion, queenAmerica, Mockingjay04, ruthie leung, Erin, BestFan00 and Karen for an amazing 11 reviews! Awesome!**

**Please review, it would mean the world!**

**P.S To anyone reading Chasing The Crown, thank you for every single incredible review with baby names! I have chosen the one I am going to use, so let's look forward to the next chapter to find out! :D**

**EDIT FOR BESTFAN00: Thank you for reviewing! Good luck with your roller-skating competition! I'm sure you'll do well :D PS, is your name Sarah?**

**EDIT: MASSIVE APOLOGIES BUT NO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THIS WEEKEND - I HAVE NO TIME AT ALL TO WRITE BECAUSE OF MY SCHOOL PLAY, FOR INSTANCE TONIGHT I STAYED AT SCHOOL TIL ALMOST TEN! Sorry x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Everyone, please go and follow Lady Kalee! She has a great FanFic on her profile, and we are now writing this FanFiction collaboratively. Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 6

It was at least a week before I could talk to the King, as I seemed to be getting the impression that he was ignoring me. It took my persistent arguing, stating that all citizens have a right to question him or at least organise a meeting. He couldn't deny that – it was a rule of Illéa, after all. All I knew was that I have to figure out the truth, but I know I probably won't hear it from him. I mean, with his past full of lies and the things he does to his own son, how can I trust this excuse of a man to be honest with me?

In other ways I'm thankful that it took a week for him to give me an official date to meet. I haven't told him the precise details on why I'm coming; I just said I had a matter to discuss. I've spent many days and nights in my room trying to figure out what to say and what points to bring up, but in the end it comes out like the caste system idea, I don't really have a clear idea exactly how to answer my own questions. Maxon has had occasional visits to my room, and every single time he asks me why I am in my room all the time. Each time I tell him that everything's fine. He must actually believe me or perhaps he thought it wasn't best to bring up a fight when we're on an edge with our relationship.  
I look in the mirror to double check my appearance, and I'm happy with the result. I look professional but not over the top. My hair is in a loose bun, curls framing my face.

Breathe America, in and out. In and out.

When I make it to the King's cavernous door all my anger and frustration that has been building inside for the last few weeks starts overtaking my emotions, and soon my face is flushed with anger. The guards posted outside the door ask my reason for being here, and I say that I have a date with the king. They nod, and so I knock on the door.

"Come in!" The king yells through the wood, his voice sending a shiver down my spine.

I open the door and step into an office; it has a desk and two chairs, with a bay window overlooking the luscious greenery of the beautiful garden below. Then I snap back into reality, suddenly realising that the King had been scrutinizing me since the second as I walked in.

"Please sit Lady America," he says politely, gesturing to a leather seat opposite his desk. "Why do you look so scared?" he asks but I can tell he doesn't care either way about how I feel.

I obediently do so, and stare straight at the man who has abused and neglected his own son, and has told me to my face he dislikes me. The anger rises so hot and readily in my pulsing blood that I know for a fact the flush of anger has yet again risen to the top of my expressional cheeks. I think hard about what to say next, but then I am interrupted by a comment he makes.

"Ohhh, I see now, you are angry at me for some reason! I can tell from your expression, dear, you are just so readable! And so you decided to come here to pour all your suggestions and whatnot onto the table, and you expect me to sit back and let you do as you wish. Well, let me tell you America Singer, your tongue is going to get you nowhere but jail or better yet out of the competition." He finishes knowing me like the back of his hand. "Also, don't think if you beg and cry to Maxon he will take you back, trust me. He won't." The King finishes.

My anger has exploded within me and I let everything out:

"Well, if you'd let me talk for one minute, I would let you know what the heck I'm talking about, if you would actually listen for once, to someone else's problems and needs, maybe you would be a better father and a better King for our nation, but trust me that when Maxon becomes King, which he will, he will rule this country the way it's supposed to be, nothing more and nothing less." I take a deep breath, "There will be no other problems with the caste system which, yes, I still believe is a terrible way we should be living life, and there would be no rebel attacks, unless you're still alive by the time Maxon makes this a better and stronger nation! Yes I know about the brutal beatings you give your son, and you know what I think about it, it is freaking sick!" And with that said I get up and turn around.

Maxon is standing there staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth is shaped in an O. No doubt he heard everything I had just said.

"America? What are you doing?" He asks, his mouth agape. His expression confuses me; it is a look I have never seen on him. The creases in his face portray amazement, confusion, anger, sadness, love and a little cowardice.

"Maxon? I came to talk to your father about what we discussed during the rebel attack. You know, about what he said." I put an emphasis on the last words, hoping Maxon catches my meaning.

The King stares between the two of us, a mix of horror and realization splayed across his features. "What did I say?" He asks, rising up from his desk, which causes Maxon to shrink back into the wall.

"Nothing," says Maxon, but not cowardly. Instead he appears to take a deep breath and step forwards, a new bout of confidence in every movement of his feet.

"No," I intervene, "it wasn't nothing." I send a condescending glance at Maxon. "I know what you said to the rebels, Your Majesty. I know they are working for you."

The King turns as white as a sheet. "Wh-wh-what? Sorry? What do you mean? The rebels? Working for me?" He says, but I can obviously tell he is lying due to the sweat glistening on his forehead and the way his pitch of voice is rising.

"You know what I mean." I insist.

He shakes his head rapidly as Maxon moves closer and rests a hand on the aging man's shoulder. "No, no, why would we need to talk? This is pre-pre-preposterous!" He protests but I can tell of his obvious cover up because of his stuttering.

Maxon guides him over to a leather sofa in the corner of the room and together we sit down opposite him. I rest my hands in my lap just as Clarkson's head sinks into his. Maxon reaches forward and taps him sharply on the shoulder blade. The King's head snaps back up immediately and he gives me the most peculiar expression – almost like he's begging. For what, I do not know. Mercy, perhaps?

"I'm sorry." He simpers, but its not enough for Maxon. All the rage he's kept bottled up for so many years seems to be released and he suddenly goes bright red. I don't think I've ever seen him this livid.

"It's not enough!" He roars, "Sorry doesn't solve everything, you idiot!"

I cover up my surprise when Maxon calls his father an idiot.

"Do you think sorry heals the scars on my back? The rude comments that pray on America's mind? No! No, it doesn't. So, talk, explain, and then I'll hear your pathetic excuse of an apology."

The King takes a deep breath, his shoulders heaving, and begins. "As you may know, Maxon, my father was a cruel man. He beat me like I beat you, perhaps worse, and because of it every time I see myself in my mirror I see him. And nothing scares me more than that, you know. The fact that I have become the monster I used to hide away in cupboards and cower from. And I'm sorry, my son, I'm sorry."

The King takes another sigh and I see the anger in Maxon's eyes soften a little.

The King continues, "When I was eighteen, a year before my Selection, my father gave me more duties concerning the country than ever before. He made me organize budgets, strategize wars and think up ways to keep the country in control. And that was exactly the problem. The country was out of control, do you two understand? The poverty was so extreme, what we have today doesn't even compare to it. Thousands of people were dying on the streets because the population was getting out of control and people just didn't have the money to keep their continuously growing families. Something needed to be done, and in my father's eyes, I had to be the one to do it.

"I spent days in my study. Days locked up with no food, just water, poring my heart out over Gregory's diary. Trying to find away of keeping our ever increasingly large country under control. I didn't know what to do, son, my father pressured me and pressured me and I just had to find a way. If I didn't I would get striked and even worse not be allowed to choose my bride. That was what scared me the most, Maxon and America, not getting a say in whom I married. All my life I had dreamt of meeting the perfect girl, and here my father was, threatening to take that choice away from me if I did not comply with his wishes. And so I came up with an idea; an awful, terrible idea, but one my father liked.

"I would introduce the rebels, a dangerous group of fugitives from rural Illéa whose life goal was to 'destroy the kingdom we'd so lovingly created'. They would cause small riots, enough to keep the people scared and uniformed, but not enough to lasting damage. But things quickly changed. Too soon things escalated out of control; the rebels wouldn't listen to my father's demands and they started attacking the palace, the one place they had been specifically instructed not to go. Once they attacked the palace and killed my father, children, and I was never the same again. To see your own father…die in cold blood, was something I could never recover from. When my father died they started to listen to me again, but ever since The Selection, they have started to go rogue. Their attacks are becoming more violent and more deadly each time."

* * *

**A/N So that's what Clarkson has to say for himself! Myself and Lady Kalee really hope you enjoyed this chapter! And hopefully soon they'll be some more Maxon and America rather than the rebels.**

**Thank you so much for an incredible EIGHTEEN reviews on the last chapter! That is so so so so so so so incredible!**

**Thank you too:**

**BestFan00, lilythemermaid, Hahahaha8D, DelicateLion, Juliana Rose, queenAmerica, Karen, Mockingjay04, Lola and Night250 for all you incredible reviews!**

**Please review, it would be great, and I would love you! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After hearing the King's explanation, Maxon and I decided that we wouldn't leak it to the country. In the end, doing that would probably put us in a worse situation. Instead we made the King cancel the rebels - which he insisted wasn't possible since they no longer obeyed him. I did see his point, so we made him fire the ones still working for him.

I suppose that's the second good thing that's come out of this. The second being that now Maxon and I hold a power over the King; and if he does the slightest thing to harm either of us we can just blab his deepest, darkest secret to the entire nation. He knows it, we know it, and now my life has a sort of bliss in it that I never knew before. It's kind of refreshing to have power over someone - especially if they are King of one of the most powerful countries in the world.

"America? You seem sort of out of it." Maxon clicks his fingers in front of my face and I snap back to the present.

"What? Oh! Yes, I am ready. Shall we go, then?" I ask and he nods. Resting my hand on his arm he leads me out of my room and down the corner, where I catch sight of Kriss. She is staring at me with such hatred and jealousy that I recoil a little. Sure, when Maxon was getting closer to her I was _jealous _but I didn't act anything like she does.

Moments later we reach the end of the corridor and the guards pull open the grand doors, revealing the beautiful garden and sweet, refreshing Angeles air. Maxon takes my hand and pulls me forwards so we are running, carefree, down a shallow slope. Too soon we reach the bottom and I spot the surprise Maxon has organised for me. A picnic, complete with a wicker hamper of food, a tartan blanket to lie on and plastic plates and cups.

"You did this for me?" I ask and he grins, a real, goofy sort of grin.

"Yep. I know we had dinner already, so I mainly packed sweet things. Is that okay with you?" He asks, sweetly putting me first, as always.

"Of course it is." I smile, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "When are sweet things ever bad?"

We lie back on the blanket and I look up at the stars above - suddenly remembering the last time we had a picnic out here. It was a pleasant evening, but unfortunately our night had been cut short.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Asks Maxon, intertwining his hand in mine.

"I was just thinking about the last time we were here," I tell him. "We had to go in because of rebel warnings."

"I remember," he says softly, "because I never got to do this."

Maxon rolls over so he is on his side facing me. Ever so slowly he inches his face forwards so our noses are nearly touching. He asks for what we both want with his eyes and I smile a little as my reply.

He inches a tiny bit forwards so our lips meet, and it fills me with a sort of warmth that only he brings. With Aspen it is like a volcano erupting, but Maxon is like the lava trickling down the sides.

I turn on my back so I am facing him better, and his hand moves into my hair. I grin against our lips and move my hand so it is pressing into his back.

Maxon is the first to pull away, slightly breathless. "We should eat."

I heartily agree and together we bite into the most delicious chocolate pudding I have ever tasted. In the middle there is a warm chocolate goo and it is divine.

"So good." I mumble through my mouthful, pointing to the chocolate.

Maxon nods. "And you _have _to try this." He points to a cheesecake that is screaming 'Eat me!'.

"Definitely."

I smile at him while he eats, he's so cute! This is probably the first time I've ever seen him this relaxed, it's almost unnatural for him. He has a smear of chocolate frosting on his cheek; I'm tempted to wipe it off. Before I even register what I'm doing, my two fingers slide across his soft skin, and I erase the evidence of the frosting. He grabs my fingers and kisses them both, before licking them off. I giggle at the moment; I've always had nervous laughter. Maxon looks up at my face and he smiles, yet again that goofy smile.

"You know you're beautiful, right?" He asks the type of question that touches the shy places of my heart.

I blush, unable to answer his question, but I don't have to because the next thing I know he's grabbed me and brings me close, I'm looking into his loving brown eyes. He holds my face and our lips meet again, but it's intense and all the more beautiful. My heart flutters and his lips move with mine, I can feel all the love he's felt for me this whole time we've known each other. I melt into him and he cradles me, until we both have to get a breath of air.

"Do you believe me now?" He asks breathless.

"Uh, huh." I reply grasping for words.

He still cradles me in his arms, while we both look onto the beautiful night sky. It's a little chilly, but with Maxon here he's like a huge winter coat. A shooting star shoots across the sky and I say, "Make a wish!"

I wish I could marry Maxon, and live happily ever after.

"What did you wish for Maxon?" I ask.

"What's to wish for if you have everything you want right here?" He asks like it's a no-brainer.

* * *

**A/N Once again, half the credit goes to Lady Kalee! So I hope you very much enjoyed Maxon and America's date - but get ready for some Selection choosing crisis coming up soon! Thank you SO much to the following people for reviewing the last chapter, please do again!**

**Juliana Rose, Idk, Karen, Cute Irish gal and BestFan00! I hope to get a few more this chapter *wink wink* :D**

**Next chapter coming soon,**

**theselection-divergent-thehost and Lady Kalee**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N In collaboration with Lady Kalee. Sorry for te delay, it won't happen again :D**

I wake up the next morning filled with happiness, the memory of last night flashing vividly in my mind and elating in my heart. Maxon loves me, he thinks I'm beautiful. I smile even after my maids have come in to help me dress for breakfast. Today they have bought in a dress that is simple yet very chic. The color will bring out my complexion and eyes; it's emerald with frilled caped sleeves. They fasten the multiple buttons that run all the way down my back, the fitted bodice shows off the little curve I've been given, I look mature. I smile at my reflection, while my maids finish primping my bed headed hair. They manage to give me a bump in the front with a mousse looking pony tail. I look slightly different from normal, but that's not a bad thing.

"Miss, what are you smiling about?" Mary asks.

I look at her in the mirror before answering, "Just how great of a job, you guys have done, I mean look at this outfit!" I say, trying to cover up.

They all giggle knowing I wasn't just admiring their work. I start to laugh along with them.

"You guys are amazing, you do know that right?" I ask while I bring them in for a hug.

All three of then blush, and I know they understand, I've only been telling them that for the whole time I've been living in this Palace. Anne makes me turn around so she can see if she's missed anything.

"You look amazing, miss." she compliments, proud of herself.

"Thank you my dears!" I say, sounding exactly like Maxon.

"Lady America, today you will be having breakfast in the Women's room, on the Queen's orders," Lucy pipes up. My heart stops.

Then she quickly adds, "All the other girls are going as well."

I start to breathe efficiently again, this meeting could be a good or bad thing. I can practically smell an elimination coming on, there's only four of us and soon there will be three then two, and then the chosen one. It feels as if every time I get to relax another elimination comes around or another drama. I just want to have time to myself to breathe and enjoy life instead of stressing about it.

When I get into the room I can feel the tension like a cloud of smoke that suffocates you. Kriss, Elise, and Celeste have already arrived and are sitting side by side, and when they see me approach they all turn to look at me. Celeste has her usual smug look on her face, and whilst Kriss and Elise look like they would be nice to me, it's so late in the competition that there's no time to be friends. Queen Amberly hasn't arrived yet, but I know it won't be long so I take the time spare to get my food before she arrives. I get the amount of food I want then I go to the fourth chair that's open for me. Five minutes later of stony silence, the Queen arrives with a smile on her face.

"Good morning ladies, today I have a project for you, and be warned: this can either make or break you. The King's birthday is a week from this today, and I would like to put it in your hands to give him a memorable 50th birthday. Each of you will be paired in two and since there is an even number of you, it won't be uneven. You will have the responsibility to plan, create, and decorate, the party. Whoever has the best party will win a week of relaxation, doing nothing of this sort. For whoever loses, one of you will be eliminated from the competition. Prince Maxon decides who to send home."

She then names the people who will be paired together, "I would like to have Lady Elise with Lady Kriss and Lady America with Lady Celeste. Elise's team, you're planning the first part of the party. America's, the second."

I feel sick all of a sudden, why, why her?

I look towards Celeste and she looks like the mirror image of my emotions.

"I suppose I'm working with you then," Celeste complains, her tone filled with an unnecessary amount of malice. You'd think that after months of living and working together she could at least keep her tone civilised, but I guess it's not in her nature. I bet she was a spoilt kid, and no doubt a spoilt adult, getting exactly what he wants at the slightest snap of a finger.

"I suppose you are," I reply, trying to fill my voice with spite, but failing miserably.

"Why would they put me with you?" she complains at loud. "We're all know you're going to be sent home soon anyway."

"What?" I ask. "Who said that?"

She sends me a smug look, her thin arms crossed against her chest. "We're not blind, America. Anyway can see that Maxon doesn't look at you quite the same way anymore. Sure, you've been closer these past few weeks, but it is so obvious you've done something to piss him off."

I wince at her crude language; it isn't very befitting of someone destined to become Queen. Still she continues, "He used to look at you with pure, unadulterated love. Now it's more distant, like you're something he wants but knows he can't have. Because who looks better next to him? You or me?"

I shrug, averting my eyes from her condescending smirk.

She smiles, but not out of kindness. "Anyway, I know he's picking me."

"Since when?" I ask, panicked. Only last night Maxon was taking me on a picnic, a date, kissing me.

All of a sudden a little panic appears in her normally guarded eyes and she gives a little shake of her head. "Nothing, just ignore me."

I do, not pressing the issue further. Maybe I'll bring it up with Maxon at some point...

"Shall we get started?" I ask, gesturing to the table set out for us to work on. There are to-do lists, numbers for caterers and such, everything we might need to plan a party for the king.

Celeste mutters another unladylike and plunks herself - rather ungracefully - into the chair. I pull mine up next to her and point to the first task. "Okay, so we need to decide on a theme. Any ideas?"

She shakes her head and slumps back in her chair. "Don't care."

"No suggestions? Please, can you not think of anything?" I ask, desperately, rubbing my forehead. "I keep getting these blasted headaches, ever since the last rebel attacks. Everything Maxon and I found out, oh god, it's just so bad-" My hand flies to my mouth, realising what I just said. I look over at Celeste, praying she wasn't listening, but she is looking at me intrigued.

"What did you find out?" she asks, edging closer, her eyes shining with a manipulative glint.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, just rambling." Oh God, it's so obvious I am just rambling on...

"Come on America," she says softly, "you can tell me anything, you know. What did you and Maxon find out?"

I shake my head and she edges closer. "You know, it might help to let it all out."

Her words are getting to me, because she's right. I've kept it bottled up, and the deadly weight of the secret is eating me out from inside in.

"TherebelsareworkingforClarkson," I say in one breath, "buttheyaredisobeyinghimandhenolongerhascontrolove rthem."

Celeste looks at me with shock, it's not what she expected to hear. I suddenly realise what I've done, what will happen to me if Celeste blabbers what I just told her. What will Maxon say? Oh, God.

"You can't tell anyone!" I say, my voice and expression panicked. She can tell immediately what will happen if she does and sends me a little smirk. I know what it is trying to convey: she holds a power over me.

One moment she is smirking at me, the next an idea appears to pop into her head. "Don't worry. I won't say, because what does it matter. You're going home next for certain, it's so obvious now."

"How? How do you know?"

"Two reasons," she says, holding up two fingers. "One, Why else would they pair me with you? If we lose it makes it easy for them, they have to send one home and you're the obvious candidate. Two, Maxon told me last night-"

"What?" I interrupt her. "Maxon was with me last night. We went on a picnic."

She sends me a sickly sweet smile. "Huh, I guess it wasn't enough. He came to my room after, we talked and-"

I put up my hand to stop her, feeling sick to my stomach. "Oh, my, god. He comes all the time, doesn't he? I saw you two once, by a wall. It wasn't exactly PG rated."

This time Celeste looks scared. "How did you see? Oh, God. You won't tell the others will you? It'll make me look like a..."

"Like a what Celeste?"

She gives a shrug, but still looks frightened. She looks up at me, straight in the eyes for once. "Listen America, I'll cut you a deal. Okay?"

I nod.

"If you don't tell anyone about me and Maxon, I won't leak the rebel secret."

It's a pretty good deal, and I shake Celeste's hand immediately, wondering how I got myself into this position. But then the rage fills me. Maxon. How dare he? Go to her after our date? I know it doesn't break any laws - technically - and he just wants a sense of normal, but still... Why doesn't he come to me?

**A/N Do not despair, Maxon will end up with America. Just remember, he is probably still upset over Aspen even if he says he isn't. Sorry for delay, I (Tabitha) was on holiday and then I wrote the longest chapter I've ever done for the Epilogue for Chasinf The Crown, so that was the delay. Please stick with the story and keep reviewing, they all mean so so so so so much to bother of us!**

**Thank you an please review,**

**theselection-divergent-thehost and Lady** **Kalee**


End file.
